Frost Bitten
by pickleball6
Summary: In a world where spirituals are known, vampire Pitch Black leads the biggest mafia in the history of the world. Manny Lleuad and his Guardians, North, Tanya, Aster, and Sam, fight his vampire armies to protect the good children left in the world. When Manny suddenly enlists vampire fledgling Jack Frost, they all go on an adventure of friendship and self discovery.
1. Once bitten

Hey everyone! I hope you all remember this, because I didn't. Moving on.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. That's the first thing I remember.<br>__It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared._

A small 5-year-old boy was running for his life in the woods, his little feet kicking up snow behind him. The shadows were closing in, which only made him pump his little legs faster. His heart was pounding, his lungs burning, and there was a strange throbbing in his neck. Wait! Up ahead, he could see a bright light. He changed direction mid-step and headed for the brightness.

_But then! Then I saw him.  
><em>_He was so _big,_ and he was _so _warm,  
><em>_he seemed to chase the darkness away,  
><em>_and when he did,  
>I wasn't scared anymore.<em>

The boy, blinded by the light, crashed into a man's leg. The man was holding a lantern, which was the source of the light. He looked down at the boy for a moment, before scooping him up and holding him close. The boy looked around, terrified that the shadows would catch him now. But, they wouldn't go near the light. The boy paused before snuggling deeper into the man's warm embrace. For the first time in his memory, the boy felt _safe._

_Why I was there, and what I was meant to do,  
>that I'd never know.<br>A part of me wonders if I ever will._

The man gently put him down on the frozen pond they were standing on. The boy looked up at the man as he whispered, "Your name, is Jack Frost." Jack looked at him for a moment, a little confused, but he smiled soon after. It was a pretty cool name, afterall. The man set down the lantern, pulled another one out of his coat, and walked away. Jack watched him leave before looking around at what the lantern illuminated. He was on a frozen pond in the woods, and as he stepped forward he bumped a stick with his foot. He kneeled down and picked it up to take a closer look, when it suddenly flashed brightly. He instinctively flinched away which caused the stick to touch the ice. Jack watched, mystified, as a beautiful leaf-like pattern spread on the ice. He smiled in wonder at the stick. It was long, with a little curve at the top. He went over to a couple of trees nearby, and gently tapped the curve against the trunks. When it happened again, he bounced and giggled and began dragging it around on the ice behind him, while he giggled in child-like glee. He slipped and almost fell on his back, but the wind picked him up and carried him high above, where he saw the beautiful design he had made on the ice. The wind, ever playful, suddenly stopped supporting him and he fell to the earth below. He fell into a tree and bounced from tree limb to tree limb before he managed to grab one and stop his descent. When he realized he was no longer falling he began laughing in relief and good humor, until he noticed some lights in the distance. The light led him to safety once, why wouldn't it again? He looked up and, a little uncertainly, whispered, "Hey Wind, can you do the... liftey thing again?" The wind pulled him up and began to shakily carry him to the lights. Halfway there, Jack realized it was a town and urged the wind to go faster, making the ride even bumpier than before. The wind dropped Jack rather ungracefully into a snow drift, but he just popped up and swiped snow off his shoulder before turning around with a laugh and running into the town. "Hello! Hello! Hello!" he shouted to any and everyone he saw. "Excuse me ma'am," he called to a woman who was quickly walking away. She flinched when she heard him, quickly looked over her shoulder, and took off running. "Ma'am?" the confused youngster called after her. He shrieked as something roughly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He was turned to face an angry looking man who began to scream at him and roughly shake him. Jack, scared and confused, wondered what was going on. The man went back to the town entrance and literally through him out.

_My name, is Jack Frost.  
><em>_How do I know that?  
>Manny Lleuad told me so.<br>And that was a long, long time ago._

Jack quickly scrambled away, clutching his staff for dear life. He stood up and ran away, looking back only once. He stopped running when the town was out of sight, hurt and confusion covering his face and wondering what he had done wrong.


	2. Apology note

I just want to tell everyone that remembers this story (and even those that don't) that I'm really sorry for the delay. Writer's block has dug it's icy claws in my brain, and I'm having a time of it trying to shake it off. But just know this story will continue, I promise.


End file.
